Different
by Kang Hyena
Summary: Do Kyungsoo itu berbeda, dia tahu itu. Dia bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain. / "Apa kau hantu?" / "Kau pikir aku hantu?" / "Kemampuanmu itu sangat unik." / "Kalau bisa memilih aku tidak ingin memiliki kemampuan ini." / "Bahkan jika itu membuatmu bertemu High Warlock sepertiku?"


**Different **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast**:

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

**Genre** : Fantasy, Romance

**Length**: Oneshoot

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction and contains relationship between man and man. Do not read it if you do not like it. Inspired by The Mortal Instrument by Cassandra Clare. **_

**Summary**:

Do Kyungsoo berbeda, dia tahu itu. Dia bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain. / "Apa kau hantu?" / "Kau pikir aku hantu?" / "Kemampuanmu itu sangat unik." / "Kalau bisa memilih, aku tidak ingin memiliki kemampuan ini." / "Bahkan jika itu membuatmu bertemu dengan High Warlock sepertiku?"

**Author's Note**:

_Hello_ ^^

Hmm, belakangan ini _mood_ menulisku sedang turun drastis. Jadi akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuat ini sebagai selingan dan mungkin sebagai pembangkit semangat menulisku lagi.

_Well_, aku tidak bisa bilang aku sedang terkena _writer's block_ karena sesungguhny plot cerita itu selalu berada dalam pikiranku. Hanya saja aku memang sedang tidak _mood_ sama sekali untuk menulis. Kuharap selingan ini bisa membantuku mendapatkan kembali _mood_ untuk menulis.

Oya, cerita ini terinspirasi dari _**The Mortal Instrument**_.

.

.

.

_Enjoy! _

.

.

.

**Different **

Kyungsoo menatap langit mendung dari jendela kelasnya. Beberapa hari ini cuaca di Seoul memang buruk terus menerus. Kyungsoo menatap awan mendung itu dengan tatapan datar, dia bahkan tidak merubah ekspresinya sedikitpun saat kilat mulai menyambar dan membuat beberapa siswi di kelasnya memekik ngeri.

"Pelajaran hari ini selesai sampai di sini. Cepatlah pulang sebelum badai datang."

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan saat melihat Mr. Kim, gurunya, membereskan barang-barang miliknya dan bergegas keluar dari kelas.

Kyungsoo tidak bergeming, dia tetap diam menatap teman-teman sekelasnya yang mulai membereskan barang-barangnya dan keluar. Beberapa siswa melirik Kyungsoo, tapi mereka segera mengalihkan pandangannya saat Kyungsoo membalas tatapan mereka.  
Kyungsoo sangat menyadari bahwa seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya takut padanya –ralat– semua orang yang pernah bertemu dengannya takut padanya.

Kyungsoo berbeda, dia tahu itu. Kyungsoo memiliki suatu kemampuan aneh yang membuatnya bisa melihat apapun yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang biasa.

Tidak, Kyungsoo bukan cenayang, _fortune teller_, peramal, penyihir, atau lainnya. Kyungsoo hanyalah pemuda biasa berumur 18 tahun yang bisa melihat hal-hal aneh.

Yang bisa dilihat oleh Kyungsoo bukan sekedar hantu-hantu penasaran biasa, Kyungsoo juga sering melihat beberapa makhluk yang terlihat aneh. Dia pernah melihat sosok orang yang sangat cantik dengan rambut berwarna pirang terang dan mata berwarna pelangi. Waktu itu Kyungsoo pikir dia mulai gila, tapi ketika orang itu menatap Kyungsoo dan memekik _'Ada mundane yang bisa melihatku!'_, Kyungsoo yakin dia tidak gila dan ternyata orang itu adalah peri setelah dia menjelaskannya pada Kyungsoo.

Gila memang, selama ini Kyungsoo beranggapan bahwa peri adalah makhluk seperti Tinkerbell di film, tapi ternyata peri adalah makhluk super cantik dan menggoda. Dia memiliki pesona yang sangat besar, untungnya Kyungsoo adalah seseorang yang sangat kaku sehingga dia tidak terlalu peduli saat peri itu pergi dari hadapannya setelah dia mengatakan pada Kyungsoo agar tidak mengatakan pertemuan mereka pada siapapun.

Selain itu Kyungsoo juga pernah melihat seseorang yang berubah menjadi serigala di hadapan matanya. Kyungsoo tahu dia _werewolf_, tapi yang membuat Kyungsoo bingung, orang itu bertransformasi di trotoar jalan yang ramai. Bagaimana mungkin orang-orang di sekelilingnya terlihat begitu santai? Kenapa hanya Kyungsoo yang terkejut? Apa hanya Kyungsoo yang bisa melihatnya?  
Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak paham dengan kondisinya karena yang dia tahu dari film, manusia biasa bisa melihat _werewolf_ ataupun _vampire_.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak menginginkan kemampuan ini, karena kemampuan ini orangtuanya menjauhi Kyungsoo. Mereka meninggalkan Kyungso di Seoul seorang diri sementara mereka pergi keluar negeri, menjauhkan diri mereka dari Kyungsoo yang mereka anggap sebagai pembawa sial. Kyungsoo menyadari kemampuannya saat dia berusia tujuh tahun, ketika itu dia berceloteh dengan semangatnya mengenai seseorang yang tidak terlihat oleh kedua orangtuanya.

Mulanya kedua orangtua Kyungsoo menganggap bahwa Kyungsoo itu gila. Mereka membawa Kyungsoo ke psikiater namun hasilnya nihil, Kyungsoo tidak gila tapi dia tetap melihat hal-hal yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang tuanya.

Dan akhirnya, ketika usia Kyungsoo 10 tahun, orangtuanya pergi keluar negeri. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo di rumah besar mereka bersama banyak maid untuk menjaganya.  
Mulanya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti alasan orangtuanya pergi, namun lambat laun dia paham kalau orangtuanya meninggalkannya karena takut padanya.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah membicarakan kemampuannya lagi pada siapapun, bahkan Kyungsoo nyaris tidak pernah bicara lagi. Tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan Kyungsoo karena mereka takut pada Kyungsoo, karena itu Kyungsoo tidak pernah lagi bicara atau mengobrol dengan siapapun.  
Sekarang Kyungsoo tinggal di sebuah apartemen mewah seorang diri. Dia memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri setelah usianya 17 tahun, karena dia beranggapan bahwa dia sudah cukup dewasa dan bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo merapikan buku-bukunya setelah kelas kosong. Kyungsoo menoleh ke jendela dan dia melihat hujan yang sudah mulai turun. Kyungsoo menarik sebuah payung lipat dari dalam tasnya dan berjalan keluar.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanya, memperhatikan sepatunya yang basah karena hujan. Hujan sudah turun semakin deras dan membuat banyak orang lebih memilih untuk berteduh daripada menerobos hujan seperti Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan dia tertegun saat melihat seseorang berjalan dari arah berlawanan menuju ke arahnya.

Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak terpesona pada pria itu (Kyungsoo yakin dia pria dari siluet tubuhnya).  
Kyungsoo tertegun karena dia memperhatikan pakaian pria itu. Pria itu mengenakan jubah lengkap dengan tudung kepalanya, jubah itu berukuran sangat panjang hingga terseret saat pria itu melangkah.  
Kyungsoo berdiri mematung masih dengan payung yang dipegangnya, menatap pria itu dalam-dalam.  
Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersentak dan menahan nafasnya saat melihat mata pria itu. Walaupun terhalang tabir hujan dan tudung yang dikenakan pria itu, Kyungsoo bisa melihat bahwa mata pria itu bersinar seperti kucing.  
Pria itu berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan berdiri di hadapannya. Dari jarak sedekat ini Kyungsoo bisa memperhatikan wajah pria itu dengan lebih detail.

Kulit pria itu berwarna kecoklatan, hidungnya mancung, rahangnya tegas, dan dia memiliki bibir tebal yang seksi.

Tapi diantara semua itu Kyungsoo sangat tertarik saat melihat mata pria itu. Mata pria itu berwarna kuning kehijauan dan memiliki pupil yang memanjang seperti kucing, mata itu juga bersinar layaknya mata kucing dalam gelap.

Pria itu menyeringai, "Kau bisa melihatku?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap pelan, "A-apa?" lirihnya. Bisa melihatnya? Jadi pria ini hantu?

"Apa kau juga salah satu dari Anak Malam? Atau kau Anak Bulan?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap lagi. Omong kosong apa yang baru saja hantu ini ucapkan? "Apa maksudmu?"

Pria itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau _mundane_?"

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng pelan. Dia mulai pusing dengan ucapan pria di hadapannya ini.  
Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam dan mendongak menatap pria itu, "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan. Aku tidak tahu apa itu Anak Malam, Anak Bulan, apalagi _mundane_."

Pria itu mengerjap pelan, "Ah, kalau begitu jelas sekali kau itu manusia." dia terdiam sebentar, "Tapi kau bisa melihatku?"

Kyungsoo menatap mata kucing itu, "Apa kau hantu?"

Pria itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian tersenyum geli, "Jadi kau mengira aku hantu?"

"Apalagi kalau bukan hantu? Matamu itu berbeda dari manusia."

Pria itu tersenyum, "Aku _warlock_."

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya."

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau merasa bangga karena bertemu seorang _Warlock_ Tinggi sepertiku."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan lalu dia tertegun saat menyadari bahwa dia dan pria ini sudah berdiri berhadapan cukup lama dan anehnya tidak ada yang merasa terganggu. Kyungsoo memperhatikan sekeliling dan dia melihat beberapa orang berjalan tanpa melihat mereka.

Kemudian Kyungsoo sedikit melompat ke pinggir saat ada wanita yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan santai. Kyungsoo yakin 100% kalau wanita tadi tidak melihat Kyungsoo yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau terkejut? Ini namanya Tudung Pesona. Ini membuat kita tidak terlihat di mata _mundane_ atau kau menyebutnya mata manusia biasa."

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali menatap pria yang mengaku sebagai warlock itu. "Jadi saat ini kita tidak terlihat oleh orang lain?"

Pria itu mengangguk, "Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin terus berbincang denganmu, tapi aku ada urusan dan aku sudah terlambat saat ini." Pria itu memajukan tubuhnya dan mengecup pipi Kyungsoo, "Namaku Jongin. Sampai nanti, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tersentak, "Dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

Jongin tersenyum dan mengetuk _nametag_ Kyungsoo dengan telunjuknya. Dia tersenyum sekali lagi dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa terpaku sambil menatapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya Kyungsoo berangkat ke sekolahnya seperti biasa. Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki stasiun _subway_ kemudian dia ikut mengantri bersama beberapa orang lainnya yang memiliki tujuan yang sama dengannya.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan punggung pria yang berdiri di hadapannya, karena Kyungsoo bertubuh mungil, dia tidak bisa melihat ke depan dan pandangannya hanya bisa terpaku pada pria di hadapannya.  
Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya saat dia melihat sebuah garis keperakkan yang Kyungsoo duga sebagai bekas luka di leher pria itu. Yang membuat Kyungsoo heran adalah selain warnanya yang keperakkan, bekas luka itu terbentuk dengan begitu rapi seolah memang sengaja ditorehkan ke kulit.

"Hei, antrian di depanmu kosong. Apa kau tidak mau maju?"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang dan dia melihat sosok seorang wanita paruh baya tengah menunjuk ke arah pria yang berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, "Tapi ada orang yang berdiri di hadapanku, Nyonya."

Wanita itu mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau ini bicara apa? Jangan mencoba mempermainkan orang yang lebih tua darimu."

Kyungsoo kembali menatap ke depan, pria tadi masih berdiri di tempatnya, namun kali ini dia tengah menatap Kyungsoo. "Apa anda tidak melihatnya? Dia berdiri di hadapanku."

Beberapa penumpang lainnya mulai bergerak menjauhi Kyungsoo karena takut.

Wanita itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan ngeri, "Lakukan saja sesukamu. Aku tidak akan bicara lagi padamu." wanita itu mencengkram tasnya dan berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Sekarang perhatian seluruh orang terarah pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya pelan. Dia benci saat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian karena perbedaannya.

"Hei _mundane_, kau bisa melihatku?"

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap pria yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh banyak orang itu. "Jangan bertanya. Sebaiknya kau menjelaskan kau itu makhluk apa."

Pria itu mengangkat alisnya, "Kau benar-benar bisa melihatku. Kau _mundane_ yang unik."

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah karena dia benar-benar pusing dan mendorong pria itu karena kereta yang ditunggunya sudah tiba.

Pria itu menangkap lengan Kyungsoo, "Kita pasti bertemu lagi, _mundane_."

Kyungsoo menyentakkan tangannya dan bergerak masuk ke dalam kereta. Tidak menghiraukan orang-orang yang menjauhinya seolah-olah dia terkena penyakit menular.  
Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah sudut gerbong dan berdiri di sana. Banyak penumpang yang menatapnya sambil berbisik-bisik tapi Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tidak peduli, dia memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Well, hello there_. Kita bertemu lagi."

Kyungsoo mendongak dan dia melihat Jongin berdiri di hadapannya. Pria itu tidak mengenakan jubah dan tudungnya, dia mengenakan pakaian kasual biasa.

"Jangan mengajakku bicara. Kau akan membuatku terlihat seperti orang gila karena bicara sendiri." lirih Kyungsoo.

Jongin tertawa, "Aku tidak mengenakan Tudung Pesona saat ini. Semua yang berada di kereta ini bisa melihatku."

Kyungsoo menatap sekeliling dan benar saja, beberapa orang yang nyaris semuanya adalah wanita menatap mereka, atau lebih tepatnya menatap Jongin. "Senang pada akhirnya aku tidak dianggap gila."

Jongin menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan bersandar di pintu sambungan kereta, "Aku penasaran sekali denganmu. Kau benar-benar bisa melihat kami? Termasuk _Shadowhunter _tadi?"

"_Shadow_– apa?"

"_Shadowhunter_, pemburu bayangan."

Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya, "Aku tidak tertarik mendengarkan omong kosongmu. Yang jelas, kau harus tahu kalau aku hanyalah orang biasa yang sialnya memiliki kemampuan sial seperti ini."

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya, "Aku tertarik untuk membuktikan kalau kau memang manusia biasa."

"Aku memang manusia biasa, Jongin." Kyungsoo melirik panel yang menunjukkan nama stasiun yang akan dituju oleh kereta itu. "Dan aku harus pergi sekarang. Permisi."

Kyungsoo merapatkan blazer sekolahnya dan bergerak ke arah pintu kereta. Dia hanya ingin keluar dari sini secepatnya dan menuju sekolah.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang menghilang di antara kerumunan orang-orang, "Kau orang yang menarik, Kyungsoo."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan sambil menendang-nendang kerikil kecil di kakinya. Hari sudah mulai gelap dan di sisi jalan ini hanya ada Kyungsoo seorang.

Kyungsoo memang pulang terlambat karena dia menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan demi mencari tahu tentang _warlock_, _shadowhunter_, dan lainnya. Kyungsoo hanya ingin memastikan kalau mereka bukanlah hantu. _Well_, untungnya mereka bukan hantu, tapi Kyungsoo tidak menemukan informasi banyak mengenai mereka. Hanya ada segelintir informasi yang bisa Kyungsoo dapatkan, dan itupun berdasarkan mitos dan legenda.

_**Brak Brak Brak**___

Kyungsoo mengentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara ribut di dekatnya. Dia mendekati asal suara yang ternyata berasal dari dalam gang yang sempit dan kotor.

Kyungsoo mengintip dan dia langsung membulatkan matanya saat dia melihat ada dua orang pria yang tengah berkelahi melawan makhluk aneh yang sekilas terlihat seperti lipan berukuran besar.  
Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya agar tidak menjerit dan melangkah mundur. Namun makhluk aneh yang mirip lipan itu melihatnya dan dia menyemburkan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada lengannya dan ketika dia melihatnya dia melihat ada sesuatu seperti panah menancap di lengan atasnya.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan rasa panas yang membakar dari lengannya. Kyungsoo berguling kesakitan dan menjerit keras. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan melengkung seperti bola.  
Kyungsoo berteriak keras saat dia merasakan sakit seolah tulangnya tengah dicabut di bagian yang tertancap sesuatu dari makhluk aneh itu.

Kyungsoo terengah-engah dan berusaha setengah mati untuk mendapatkan udara. Kyungsoo melihat sepasang mata kucing yang bersinar dari kejauhan dan mata itu semakin menuju ke arahnya, lalu Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan diapun pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Bagaimana keadaannya?' _

'_Buruk sekali. Aku sudah bisa melakukan sebisaku, tapi tentunya lukanya akan jauh lebih parah karena dia mundane.' _

'_Tapi dia hebat juga tidak langsung tewas ditempat saat tertancap sesuatu dari demon itu.' _

Kyungsoo mengerang pelan saat mendengar suara-suara yang bercakap-cakap di dekatnya. Kyungsoo mencoba membuka matanya namun dia tidak bisa, tubuhnya lemas dan bahunya terasa seperti terbakar.

'_Dia mengerang. Apa dia sudah sadar?' _

'_Belum. Dia masih terlalu lemah untuk sadar. Aku akan mengobatinya lagi.' _

Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo merasakan tangan hangat seseorang menggenggam tangannya dan dia merasakan suatu aliran hangat yang mengalir dari tangan yang menggenggamnya ke tubuhnya. Kyungsoo merasakan aliran hangat itu mengalir mulai dari tangannya, naik ke bahunya dan meredakan rasa terbakar di sana, kemudian menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Sensasi hangat dan nyaman di tubuhnya membuat Kyungsoo mengantuk. Secara perlahan Kyungsoo membiarkan dirinya untuk jatuh tertidur lagi. Namun sebelum alam mimpi mengambilnya, Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suara bisikan seseorang.

'_Jangan khawatir, Kyungsoo. Kau pasti sembuh.' _

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya secara perlahan dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah langit-langit kamar seseorang. Kyungsoo menyentuh dahinya dan memijatnya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa pusing akibat tertidur terlalu lama.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar?"

Kyungsoo menggeser pandangannya dan dia melihat Jongin berjalan menghampirinya sambil membawa sebuah nampan. Jongin meletakkan nampan itu di meja nakas kemudian dia duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Jongin mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh dahi Kyungsoo.

"Kurasa aku sudah berhasil membersihkan seluruh racun _demon_ dalam tubuhmu."

"Racun _demon_?" lirih Kyungsoo dengan suara serak.

"Ya, sesuatu yang menancap di tubuhmu malam itu adalah semacam duri dari _demon_. Duri itu menyebarkan racun ke seluruh tubuhmu. Tapi sekarang racun itu sudah berhasil kubersihkan."

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah jendela yang menampilkan suasana malam. "Dimana ini?"

"Ini apartemenku. Aku merawatmu di sini."

"Sejak kapan aku berada di sini?"

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya dan menghitung-hitung sebentar, "Mungkin sekitar dua minggu."

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya, "Apa?! Astaga aku tidak sekolah selama dua minggu!"

Jongin menahan bahu Kyungsoo saat dia akan bergerak bangun karena panik, "Woo, santai saja. Aku sudah membuatkan surat izin ke sekolahmu."

Kyungsoo mengerjap, "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Nama sekolahmu tertera di seragammu. Dan aku hanya perlu menggunakan sedikit kemampuanku untuk membuat surat izin palsu untukmu."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, "Aku tidak mengerti."

Jongin tertawa, "Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Saat ini kau butuh istirahat yang banyak." Jongin menunjuk nampan yang dibawanya, "Aku membawakanmu makanan. Makanlah."

Kyungsoo bergerak untuk duduk secara perlahan, sesekali dia meringis pelan karena bahunya masih terasa sakit.

Jongin mengelus bahu Kyungsoo pelan, "Bahumu masih sakit? Kurasa butuh waktu cukup lama untuk membuatnya sembuh total. Tapi saat ini, seperti ini juga sudah cukup bagus. Kau beruntung nyawamu masih bisa terselamatkan."

"Sebenarnya makhluk apa yang meracuniku itu?"

"Itu _demon_, iblis. Mungkin kau hanya sedang sial karena tidak sengaja bertemu _Shadowhunter_ yang sedang membasmi iblis dan parahnya lagi karena kau bisa melihat mereka, iblis itu jadi menyerangmu." Jongin tersenyum kecil, "Kau tahu, kemampuanmu itu sangat unik. Kau bukan _Nephillim_, tapi kau bisa melihat kami. Itu hebat."

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya, "_Nephillim_?"

"Keturunan malaikat, mereka itu _Shadowhunter_. Seharusnya kau tidak bisa melihat kami karena kau adalah _mundane_. Hanya kaum _Shadowhunter_, peri, dan lainnya yang bisa melihat kami."

Kyungsoo menunduk dan memainkan jemarinya di pangkuannya, "Sebenarnya kalau bisa memilih, aku tidak mau memiliki kemampuan seperti ini."

Jongin tersenyum menggoda, "Bahkan jika itu membuatmu bertemu dengan _High Warlock_ sepertiku?"

Kyungsoo menatap mata kucing Jongin yang bersinar jenaka, "Aku bahkan tidak tahu _High Warlock_ itu apa, jadi bagaimana bisa aku bersyukur karena bertemu denganmu?"

Jongin tertawa keras, "Kau jujur sekali, ya. Aku suka itu." Jongin mengambil nampannya dan meletakkannya di pangkuan Kyungsoo, "Makanlah. Aku ada pekerjaan jadi tidak bisa menemanimu. Kalau kau bosan, kau bisa keluar kamar. Anggap saja rumahmu sendiri."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil.

Jongin tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Kyungsoo, "Sampai nanti, Kyungsoo."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak hari dimana Jongin menolongnya, Kyungsoo dan Jongin menjadi semakin dekat. Kyungsoo sering datang ke apartemen milik Jongin setelah dia pulang sekolah dan kalau Jongin tidak sedang bekerja, mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan mengobrol seputar dunia yang dimiliki oleh Jongin.

Kyungsoo sangat senang karena akhirnya dia bisa memiliki teman yang tidak takut dengan perbedaannya. Selama ini Kyungsoo tidak pernah memiliki teman satupun karena semua orang takut padanya, dan Jongin adalah teman pertama Kyungsoo.

"Apa? Usiamu sudah 500 tahun?"

Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadinya setengah berbaring di sofa Jongin menjadi duduk tegak. Karena hari ini _weekend_, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menginap di apartemen Jongin. Dan seperti biasanya mereka menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengobrol tentang banyak hal.

Jongin mengangguk santai, "Ya, _warlock_ itu abadi. Dan _warlock_ itu bisa menggunakan sihir, karena itu aku bisa menyembuhkanmu sewaktu kau teracuni oleh racun _demon_."

"Waah, benarkah? Lalu bagaimana rasanya menjadi abadi?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir. "Hmm, menjadi abadi itu tidak enak. Kau akan sering kehilangan temanmu dan kemudian memulai segalanya dari awal kembali. Dan tentunya yang paling tidak menyenangkan adalah saat kau kehilangan orang yang kau cintai karena dia meninggal lebih dulu."

Kyungsoo mengerjap, "Kau pernah punya kekasih?"

Jongin tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Aku bisa gila jika menghabiskan hidupku selama 500 tahun ini seorang diri."

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk, "Aku belum pernah punya kekasih."

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Oya? Apa mata para _mundane_ di luar sana itu buta? Bagaimana mungkin orang semanis dirimu belum punya kekasih?"

Kyungsoo tertawa dan memukul bahu Jongin pelan, "Jangan menggodaku. Tapi itu memang benar, aku belum pernah punya kekasih. Selama 18 tahun hidupku aku tidak pernah memiliki teman dekat, bahkan orangtuaku menjauhiku karena mereka takut padaku."

Jongin mengelus kepala Kyungsoo, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau menjadi kekasihku saja?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap, "Apa?"

Jongin menggeser tubuhnya semakin mendekati Kyungsoo dan merangkul bahunya, "Ya, bagaimana kalau kau menjadi kekasihku saja? Menjadi kekasih seorang _High Warlock _adalah sebuah keuntungan besar, kau tahu?"

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan nada usil.

Jongin mengangguk antusias. Jongin memang sudah merasa tertarik pada Kyungsoo sejak mereka bertemu di trotoar saat itu, dan sejak itu Jongin memang selalu mengamati Kyungsoo dari kejauhan. Karena itulah dia bisa segera menolong Kyungsoo saat pemuda mungil itu diserang oleh _demon_.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya dan memasang pose berpikir, "Hmm, tapi aku tidak mau memiliki kekasih yang lebih tua ratusan tahun dariku.."

Jongin memutar bola matanya, "Yang penting aku tidak terlihat seperti kakek-kakek berusia 500 tahun."

Kyungsoo tertawa lagi kemudian dia bergerak memeluk Jongin. "Kalau begitu aku mau menjadi kekasihmu, Jongin."

Jongin tersenyum dan mengecup kepala Kyungsoo, "Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Di dunia ini hanya kau yang bersedia menerimaku dan tidak takut padaku. Aku senang sekali kalau kau mau menjadi kekasihku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak menjadi kekasih Jongin, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen Jongin yang tentu saja langsung disetujui oleh Jongin. Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa melihat tamu-tamu Jongin yang tidak biasa dan beberapa tamu Jongin terlihat biasa saja saat mereka bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, mereka tidak mempermasalahkan status Kyungsoo sebagai _mundane_ karena dia adalah kekasih dari _High Warlock_ Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo tengah berbaring santai di sofa saat tiba-tiba bell apartemen Jongin berbunyi. Kyungsoo melompat turun dan berjalan ke arah pintu, Jongin sedang pergi untuk pekerjaaannya jadi saat ini hanya ada Kyungsoo di apartemennya.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu apartemen Jongin dan dia melihat sosok seseorang yang memakai pakaian serba hitam dan tudung tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Ya? Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu.

Sosok itu yang ternyata adalah seorang pria menatap Kyungsoo, "Jadi itu kau ya? _Mundane_ kekasih dari Kim Jongin."

Kyungsoo mengerjap, dia mulai merasakan suatu firasat tidak enak. "Y-ya, begitulah."

Pria itu menyeringai, "Sampaikan pada Kim Jongin bahwa Dewan Kunci memintanya untuk datang. Ada masalah yang harus diselesaikan."

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo dan pria itu menoleh dan mereka melihat Jongin yang berdiri di dekat mereka. Jongin berjalan cepat menghampiri Kyungsoo dan berdiri di sebelahnya. Kemudian Jongin menatap pria yang masih terdiam di depan pintu apartemen mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin dingin.

"Dewan Kunci ingin bertemu denganmu. Mereka sudah mengetahui soal _mundane_ kecilmu ini dan tentunya kau sebagai _High Warlock_ pasti sudah tahu apa konsekuensi dari membiarkan _mundane_ biasa mengetahui dunia kita kan?"

Jongin menggeram, "Jangan ganggu kekasihku."

Pria itu tertawa pelan, "Aku tidak punya kuasa untuk itu. Temui Dewan Kunci dan selesaikan masalah kalian." Pria itu berlalu dari hadapan mereka namun baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan dia kembali terhenti, dia berbalik dan tersenyum mengejek ke arah Jongin, "Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap untuk kehilangan _mundane_ kecilmu itu."

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen mereka segera setelah pria itu menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang tampak cemas luar biasa, "Jongin, ada apa? Apa maksud dari pria tadi?"

Jongin berlutut di hadapan Kyungsoo yang duduk di sofa, "Sebenarnya aku merahasiakan sesuatu darimu."

"Apa itu?"

Jongin mengusap lutut Kyungsoo kemudian mendongak menatapnya, "Seorang _mundane_ tidak diperbolehkan untuk melihat dunia yang ditutupi oleh Tudung Pesona. Dan seharusnya kau tidak berada bersamaku saat ini."

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar penjelasan Jongin, dia terpaku menatap mata kucing Jongin yang terlihat sedih. "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus meninggalkanmu?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Meninggalkanku pun bukanlah sebuah jalan keluar, Kyungie. Kau sudah melihat terlalu banyak dari dunia ini dan jika kita menemui Dewan Kunci, satu-satunya yang mungkin mereka lakukan adalah membunuhmu."

Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar ucapan Jongin, dia mencengkram tangan Jongin yang berada di lututnya. "Tapi ini bukan kemauanku. Aku tidak tahu kalau aku bisa melihat dunia kalian." Kyungsoo meneteskan airmatanya tanpa sadar.

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap airmata yang mengalir di pipi Kyungsoo. "Aku juga tahu itu, sayang."

Kyungsoo terisak pelan, "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo saat isakan Kyungsoo terdengar semakin keras, "Aku akan pergi menemui Kunci dan membicarakan masalah ini. Jangan khawatir, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil dalam pelukan Jongin. Dia jelas tidak ingin kehilangan Jongin, dia baru saja merasakan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya saat dia berada di dekat Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo tidak ingin kehilangan kebahagiaannya dan kembali hidup sendirian tanpa Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu lebih Jongin pergi meninggalkannya untuk menemui Kunci dan sampai saat ini Jongin belum juga kembali. Selama Jongin pergi Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa. Kyungsoo tetap datang ke sekolah walaupun selama di sekolah Kyungsoo tidak berkonsentrasi sama sekali di pelajarannya.

Setiap harinya Kyungsoo akan duduk di sofa sambil memandangi pintu apartemen, berharap Jongin akan segera muncul dari balik pintu itu. Dan anehnya selama Jongin pergi, rumah Jongin sangat sepi dari tamu-tamu uniknya yang datang untuk meminta bantuan kepada Jongin.

Kyungsoo memeluk boneka Pororo hadiah dari Jongin sambil terus menatap pintu apartemen. "Pulanglah, Jongin. Kumohon.."

_**Cklek **_

Kyungsoo melompat berdiri saat dia melihat pintu apartemennya terbuka. Kyungsoo menunggu hingga sosok yang membuka pintu apartemennya masuk ke dalam. Kyungsoo tersenyum gembira saat dia melihat sosok Jongin memasuki apartemennya.

Jongin membuka jubah bertudungnya dan mendongak menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bisa melihat raut wajah lelah di wajah Jongin tapi Kyungsoo tetap berlari kecil menghampiri Jongin dan memeluknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin membalas pelukan Kyungsoo erat-erat, "Hmm, aku baik. Aku hanya lelah."

Kyungsoo meregangkan pelukan mereka, "Bagaimana pertemuannya?"

Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat raut penasaran dan cemas di wajah Kyungsoo, "Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Aku berhasil meyakinkan mereka kalau aku akan mengubah statusmu."

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Statusku?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Aku berjanji kepada Kunci untuk merubah status _mundane_mu."

Kyungsoo mengerjap bingung, "Aku tidak mengerti."

Jongin tersenyum kemudian dia merangkul Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya ke arah kamar mereka. "Lupakan itu. Yang jelas sekarang kau harus menemaniku tidur. Aku lelah sekali."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, "Kalau begitu aku akan menyanyikan _lullaby_ lagi untukmu."

Jongin tersenyum melihat mata Kyungsoo yang kembali berbinar. "Oke. Kau harus terus bernyanyi sampai aku benar-benar tertidur."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Hei Jongin, kurasa sekarang aku bersyukur karena memiliki kemampuan ini."

Jongin membuka pintu kamar mereka kemudian segera membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Kyungsoo mengikuti jejak Jongin dengan berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Hmm? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jongin sambil mengusap kepala Kyungsoo.

"Aku bersyukur karena kemampuanku yang berbeda dari orang lain, aku bisa bertemu denganmu dan bersamamu seperti sekarang ini."

Jongin tersenyum, "Aku juga bersyukur. Karena akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku mendapatkan _partner_ hidupku yang abadi."

Kyungsoo mengerjap, "Apa maksudmu?"

Jongin tersenyum misterius dan memeluk Kyungsoo erat-erat, "Sudahlah, sebaiknya sekarang kau nyanyikan _lullaby_ untukku."

Walaupun Kyungsoo masih tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Jongin, tapi dia tetap mulai bernyanyi untuk Jongin. Sementara Jongin mulai memejamkan matanya menikmati suara merdu Kyungsoo.

**The End **

.

.

.

.

_So, what do you guys think?_

Bagi yang masih bingung soal akhir ceritanya, coba perhatikan kalimat Jongin mengenai hasil pertemuan dan '_partner_ hidup' itu baik-baik. Kalian pasti tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin pada Kyungsoo agar dia tidak dipisahkan dari Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Oya, untuk ceritaku yang lain. Harap sabar dulu ya. Aku masih berusaha mengumpulkan _mood_ untuk menulis.

.

.

.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : ** EvelynHyena**

AFF : **delalune**


End file.
